karminfandomcom-20200215-history
Acapella
"Acapella" is a song by American music duo Karmin. It was released on July 9, 2013 by Epic Records as the lead single from their debut studio album, Pulses. The single was written by group members Amy Heidemann and Nick Noonan, as well as Sam Hollander and Boys Like Girls frontman, Martin Johnson, who produced the single. Background and Concept The single was co-written by group members Amy Heidemann and Nick Noonan, along with Sam “S*A*M” Hollander, while production duties were handled by Boys Like Girls frontman Martin Johnson. The instrumental concept of the song was inspired by the film Pitch Perfect, a movie about an all-A cappella singing group. The song itself is a mix of human voices with limited instrumentation. Over a "booming bass line," Amy raps about finding Mr. Right and realizing he wasn’t so perfect after all. Critical Reception "Acapella" has received mixed reviews from music critics. Amy Sciarretto of the website PopCrush gave the song 4 stars out of 5, stating "Acapella is a song about gaining your independence from dudes who are duds. Thematically, it could be this decade’s answer to ‘Single Ladies,’ without being quite so anthemic and obvious." Adam Soybel at blog POP! Goes The Charts called it a "cute song", noting that "they sound like they’re having fun", but at the same time, pointed out the risks of releasing it as a single. Mikeal Wood of The Los Angeles Times gave the song a highly negative review, stating: "Released last month, 'Acapella' is bad, no doubt about it: lame melody, lame beat, lame rapping by Heidemann, who shamelessly copies herself copying Brown's staccato flow from 'Look at Me Now'". Conversely, Internet comedian Adam Buckley listed the song at number 4 on his YouTube video, "The Ten Worst Songs of 2013", from his channel, 'A Dose of Buckley'. Vilifying the song, he asserted that a cappela is "not a synonym for solo," pointing out that many a cappella artists are groups, and scorned the 'horrifying' falsetta bit and the over-use of auto tune and drum machines in the song's production." Commercial Performance "Acapella" entered the Australian ARIA Singles Chart at number seventeen for the week of July 28, 2013. The following week, it jumped to number eight, and has now jumped to number four, becoming the duo's second top-ten hit in Australia, following, and succeeding Brokenhearted, which peaked at number nine. In New Zealand, the single is rising steadily, reaching a new peak of number nine, and is also following the success of Brokenhearted, which peaked at number five. It was certified Platinum in New Zealand. Domestically, "Acapella" became their third single to chart on the US Billboard Hot 100, reaching number seventy-two. It Has Been Certified Platinum in Australia for Selling 140,000 Copies there. Live Performances Karmin first performed the song live in an acoustic setting for Ryan Seacrest's Pick Your Purse party in late June 2013. On July 10, 2013, the duo performed the song on Jimmy Kimmel Live!, along with several other songs to be featured on their upcoming debut album Pulses. Music Video The music video for "Acapella" was directed by Matt Stawski, while creative direction and choreography was handled by Richard "Richy Squirrel" Jackson. Filming took place in early June 2013. The treatment for the video was written by band member Amy Heidemann. The visuals of the music video were inspired by 90's music videos the group grew up watching, mostly drawn from director Hype Williams, and artists such as Busta Rhymes, Missy Elliott,TLC, Brandy and Destiny's Child. Amy and Nick rock red, blue and green color-coordinated outfits and accessories while performing choreographed moves. Products from Coach, Mercedes Benz, Olive Garden and United Nude are featured in the video. The video premiered on Cosmopolitan's website July 12 and premiered on Vevo July 13. The duo said of the concept: “The video for ‘Acapella’ is visually something we’ve always wanted to put out. Our first few major label videos didn’t totally capture who Karmin is, ” explains the duo. “It feels good to create something like this where we are at the helm and can really be proud of. The video definitely plays homage to the 90's videos we grew up with and are still inspired by today." Videos Category:Karmin Discography Category:Singles by Karmin Category:Songs by Karmin Category:Songs From "Pulses" Category:2013